The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and an image forming apparatus such as a copier, complex machine or facsimile machine having the image reading apparatus, and relates to a sheet feeding apparatus used therein.
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a copier, complex machine, facsimile machine or the like has an image reading apparatus for reading a document. The conventional image reading apparatus includes a document reading sensor and a document holding member provided along a feeding path of the document. The document holding member holds the document (which is fed along the feeding path) against the document reading sensor while the document reading sensor reads the document. For this purpose, a spring is provided for biasing the document holding member against the document reading sensor. Such an image reading apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-44521 (paragraphs 0021-0024, FIG. 2).
Recently, there is a need to prevent erroneous reading so as to improve image reading quality.